Identity
by Memories-fadee
Summary: AU Gilmore Girls Crossover... Full summary insideWhat happens when Rory and Paris go to Tree Hill High where they see Tristan or as everyone calls him Lucas? Complete but last chapter sux
1. Welcome To Tree Hill

**Author: I-cant-think-of-a-name-lol**

**Title: Identity…**

**Category: One Tree Hill **

**Crossover: Gilmore Girls**

**Language: English**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Gilmore girls.**

**Setting: Takes place in a different time then on TV. Both groups of friends are juniors in high school even on the show Rory, Paris and Tristan are 3 years older than Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton etc…**

**Summary: Every year Chilton does an exchange program with a regular high school in different towns. What happens when Rory and Paris go to Tree Hill High where they see Tristan or as everyone calls him Lucas? AU-WIP**

_**Before**_

_**Last year at Chilton:**_

_Tristan: I have to go to military school in North Carolina._

_**Last year at Tree Hill**_

_Lucas: Hey I'm Lucas and I just moved here from across town. _

_**Present Day**_

_**Location: Chilton **_

"Hello students. As you know every year we do an exchange program for a few of our best and brightest juniors, so you get to know what regular high school is like. You will be going in pairs to select schools around the country." Headmaster Charleston recited. "Now for the pairings, Henry Cho and Matthew McCoy will be going to Los Angeles High School in California. Courtney Bram and Liza Gallagher will be going to Jericho High School on Long Island. Lorelai Gilmore and-"

_"Please don't be Paris, Please don't be Paris!" I thought to myself over and over again._

"Paris Geller will be going to Tree Hill High in North Carolina." Headmaster Charleston continued going through about five more pairings. Only a few got the opportunity.

"Rory!" Paris yelled in her usual stern angry/annoyed tone.

"What Paris?"

"If we're going to be stuck doing this together, we might as well get along."

"Wow, normally I'm suggesting that, and your suggesting as little human contact as possible."

"Whatever. So do you agree?"

"Yeah sure, why not." I shrugged.

_**Location: Tree Hill High**_

"Hello everyone. Before we start class I have an announcement to make. We will be doing an exchange program where two of our students in this class will get to go to a private school in Connecticut and two of their students will go here. Do we have any volunteers? Oh… the program in a month long, but you will have chances to come back every weekend to see your family and friends." Was how Mr. Greene started his first period class that day.

Two volunteers out of a class of 24. "Okay Miss. Brightstein and Miss. Segal. Meet me after class for details.

_**1 week later**_

_**Location: Plane ride to North Carolina**_

"Ready Paris?" I asked. We were almost there and Paris was still freaking out. As much as she loved traveling she was scared to death of flying.

"Yeah I think so. I mean I'm good with people… right?"

I thought it was best not to answer.

"RIGHT?" she panicked.

"rightttt." I lied. "So where exactly are we staying?"

"My parents know some people over there. I've never met them, but they're rich. Their names are the Davis's. They have a daughter out age… Brooke, I think her name is."

"Would all passenger's please secure your seatbelts, and make sure your seats and trays are in an upright position. We are about to land. Thank you." A voice called over the intercom system.

"I HATE LANDINGS!" She practically screamed.

_**2 hours later**_

"Ready?" Paris asked, staring at the large house in front of them.

"No." Rory replied.

"Ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A girl our age answered, she had semi-dark skin… defiantly from tanning, straight brown hair, her smile was huge and exciting.. she was defiantly a cheerleader.

"You must be Paris and Lorelai!" She said with an uppy tone that almost scared them. She wrapped them in a hug… surly Paris was uncomfortable, but Rory was used to this kind of thing!

"You must be Brooke," I said unsure. "I'm Rory, and that's Paris."

"So come on it!" Brooke invited. "I'd like you to meet some of my friends… who will soon be your friends too. That's Nathan and his wife Haley-"

"Wife?" Paris asked.

"yep." Haley answered.

"She just got back from being on tour with Michelle Branch, Jessica Harp, Gavin DeGraw and some other people." Brooke caught herself from saying Chris.

"It's okay you can say his name." Nathan said.

"Okay, Chris Keller." Brooke continued. "And that's Peyton and her boyfriend Jake, and his baby Jennie. And there's someone else in there, he just had to get something."

A guy walked in the room. I studied him for a second. He was familiar… but I couldn't place him. I could tell Paris saw it too. Then it hit me.

"Tristan?" I asked.

"Huh?" Brooke asked confused. "This is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." We responded.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms." Brooke volunteered.

She led us to rooms with connecting doors. They were both huge, larger than my room at Grandmas, which was pretty big. "I'll let you two get settled in."

Brooke left and Paris tuned back into herself. "You saw it too?" She asked hyperly.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah. I don't know who he's trying to fool, but that's Tristan—with a haircut."

"Defiantly."

"I went to school with this guy for 10 years, I think I'd recognize him by now."

"He did say he was going to school in North Carolina." I pointed out

"But this isn't military school."

"True. Strange." After a while I spoke again. "I'm going to go find a place for coffee. Wanna come?"

"Sure." She surprised me with that answer.

"_Man, I'm really going to miss Lukes." I thought. _

We left our rooms and went back to the living room where everyone was.

"So, where can we get some coffee in this town?' I asked.

"Let me guess, you're not used to small towns?" Peyton guessed. No idea where she got that from.

"No"  
"Yes" Paris and I answered simultaneously.

"I am, she's not." I fixed.

"I'll show you guys to Karen's café. I gotta get to work anyway." Haley volunteered.

"Thanks." Paris answered. She was acting so unlike herself.

As we left she started telling us about Tree Hill, and boy was it confusing.

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think! The more reviews the faster the update. I don't even care if they're flames… just please if they're please try and work them nicely. Thanks!**

**-Dani AKA I-cant-think-of-a-name-lol**


	2. The Lowdown

"Okay there's one work to sum up tree hill… complicated, this is what you NEED to know to survive here.

I'll start with Nathan.

Nathan's parents are Dan and Deb. Along with Karen, Deb owns this café and also a nightclub tric, which Peyton helps run. I'll explain Dan later. Nathan used to date Peyton, but then they broke up. Now we're married. He's a basketball fanatic… him and Lucas are the stars of the Ravens."

"Can Tristan play basketball?" I asked Paris.

"Yeah, we had to play in gym once in Jr. High, and he was pretty good."

"Lucas is Nathan's half brother. They don't usually get along. Lucas is where it gets confusing. He's my best friend. His parents are Dan and Karen. That's Karen over there with her boyfriend… who's also her professor… Andy."

"Just like in Chilton." I commented.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"Paris, you knew about my mom and Max, you told the whole school."

"You are now on a first name basis with Mr. Medina?"

"Well he was engaged to my mom so I think I have the right to be."

"They were engaged?"

"Yeah, but they broke it off. Okay Hales, continue."

"Anyway, Lucas is a great guy, he and Brooke are going out. Brooke's your everyday, cheerleading, kind of slutty, rich girl. Jake is Peyton's boyfriend… he has a daughter Jennie… who's mother is Nikki, but he got a restraining order from her so now she cant that Jennie away…again. I'm pretty big into music, work here sometimes, and tutor a lot, but that's pretty much it."

"Wow, that's a lot! What about Dan?" I asked

"Ass."

"What did you call me?" I asked Karen who had just said that.

"No I mean Dan, he's a total ass. I'm Karen by the way."

"I'm Paris and this is Rory."

"You girls want some coffee?"

"Definitely!" I jumped.

"Okay I'll go get that, and Haley you gotta get to work."

"Bye guys." Haley waved getting up.

"This town is so confusing. And I'm still convinced "Lucas" is Tristan." Paris commented.

"Ditto." I said gulping down my coffee that had just arrived.

"What are you saying about Luke?" Karen asked.

"Just that he looks A LOT like this kid who used to go to our school." I answered.

"Okayyy."

**TBC**

**For this chapter I just wanted Paris and Rory to get the lowdown on Tree Hill, so I just gave an outline. The story will get better next chapter. Feel free to leave any ideas. And don't worry, I'm sticking to the Jeyton and Naley and I promise to add Brucas. **


	3. Just like the Lorelai's

**Whoope lots of reviews n lots of reviews to thank. LUV U GUYS!**

**chicky39—u got I dude! Updates here**

**Nathan'sRaven—glad u like the idea**

**Mari86—well u don't have to wait anymore!**

**Jazz—Glad ur luvin it!**

**CrAzY4tHeSuN—no ideas means no update. Lol jk. Thnx 4 reviewin**

**heather dawn—im going to add Brucas asap---or will it be more like Bristin? Lol **

**MisFaith1029—like I said to Mari86 no more waiting!**

**jacqueline22393—they are the perfect pairings. Lol**

**Angelgirl0910—you might have to wait a little longer to see the big plot… but here's more**

**go-sandy---thanks for the compliment! I luv ur smily facee p im obcessed with them**

**OTHCharmedHPFreak—all I have to say is here it is! U r the greatest reviewer ever, you've been with me since the beginning of my fics when they were horrible. Thank you too much!  
**

**SaveTheFlowers—Thank u so much. **

**LuV yOu AlL aNd AlSo ThNx 2 AnYoNe WhOs ReAdInG aFtEr I pOsTeD aNd I dIdN't GeT tHaNk!**

**Just a warning, im a slow updater. But I do update so don't give up on me!**

**VERY IMPORTANT!---I know I said in the previous chapters that the whole cheating on Brooke thing happened with Lucas, but im changing it. They are still going out and he's not playing her. **

!-Next Morning (Monday) -!-

"Ready to go?" Brooke called to me and Paris.

"Yeah." I said coming out. I was dressed in one of my mom's favorite outfits that I owned. It was jeans with a bright tank-top that had too many colors to name. Paris came out dressed in her uniform. "Paris this isn't a private school?"

"umm… I don't have any other clothes.

"Okay, we're going to the mall after school, but what for today?"

"You can borrow something from me." I insisted and we left for my room.

Ten minuites later we came back with Paris in jeans and a black short sleve shirt.

"Okay lets go." The jumpy girl said. "Oh, we're going to go to the café first, if that's okay."

"Yeah, I NEED coffee." I replied

"Another coffehawlic just like myself." Brooke and I let out a laugh as Paris looked confused—which is a rare emotion for her.

000----Later at Lunch

Paris and I sat on one of they're many outside benches eating out lunch and reading.

"Heyy guys" Brooke said in her usual jumpy voice. Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Jake and Haley behind her. I jumped from surprise and Paris acted calm.

"Hii." I said

"We're going to ditch for today, you guys in?" Peyton asked.

"Ditch, that WILL effect my grade and chance to get into Harvard." Paris exclaimed

"I'm in." I even surprised myself.

"Rory are you crazy? Harvard doesn't like ditchers."

"Fine you stay, I'm going to live differently here." I went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Tristan's coming, remember how much you love him!."

"It's not him, and that's not true anymore!" Paris stormed off.

"What's with her?" Haley asked

"That's just Paris being Paris. C'mon lets go!"

We headed off to Peyton's house, Her room was like my fantasy. So much music and everything. A queen bed with a playpen and crib near it. crates and crates of records, posters and drawings.

"Oh my God, Peyton you have the coolest room ever!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, she does." Jake responded.

"So you live alone?" I asked her

"No, Jake and Jenny live here too. And I think my dad does, but I'm not sure."

"So Trist—Lucas, Haley told me that you just moved here a little while ago."

"yea," He responded unsurely.

"From where?"

"I've been here a few months, I moved from another part of North Carolina."

_"interesting, that's about when Tristan left. This is soooo him! Minus the whole Perverted mind thing. He seem's to be better on that." I thought._

"So what do you guys want to do?" Peyton asked while plopping down on her bed.

"well, I need to talk to my mom about something, but she's in school."

"She really doesn't need that class." Peyton said.

"I think she just goes for the professor." Brooke winked.

They all through pillows at her and broke out laughing. This friendship reminded me of me and my mom, fun and strong.

"I'm gonna go shoot some hoops. You in big bro, Jake?" Nathan questioned letting go of Haley. 

"Sure lets go." They all left for the courts.

"So, you seem to have your eye on my man." Brooke said.

"Me, Trist—Lucas? NO!" I jumped.

"Why do you keep calling him Tristan?" Haley asked.

"He just looks identical to this guy who used to go to my school."

_Luke's POV_

"_This is not good. I have to talk to Mom about this, if she still thinks I'm Tristan, then knowing her she'll tell her mom, who will tell her whole town, and eventually the word will get to Chilton. I'm just going to have to tell her, that I am Tristan, but she can't tell anyone. I'll talk to mom to make sure though, but for now, Basketball!"_

**Heyy, I know it was short, I just had to fix some things up and set up for next chapter. Please Review! I couldn't help but change it to Brucas. And the Naley and Jeyton were already there. At some point Rory will dump Dean though, I just hate him, so he must go! **

**And I know you all want to know whats going on with Lucas, more reviews, more reason to update. **

**And fyi, if I start using IM jargon, please forgive me, I'm so used to it that even when I read my stories over, I don't relize I'm doing it!**


	4. Woahhhhhhhh

**Author: I-cant-think-of-a-name-lol**

**Title: Identity…**

**Category: One Tree Hill**

**Crossover: Gilmore Girls**

**Language: English**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Gilmore girls.**

**Setting: Takes place in a different time then on TV. Both groups of friends are juniors in high school even on the show Rory, Paris and Tristan are 3 years older than Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton etc…**

**Summary: Every year Chilton does an exchange program with a regular high school in different towns. What happens when Rory and Paris go to Tree Hill High where they see Tristan or as everyone calls him Lucas? AU-WIP**

**Hola amigas! Gracias para the reviews. Lol don't worry im not doing the chapter in Spanish, I just like doing random things in it. For those who don't speak any Spanish, I said "Hello friends! Thanks for the reviews". Now for the thank you's:**

**Cheerleader chic—glad you're hooked, now time to reel u in!**

**jacqueline22393—sorry I couldn't update sooner but late's better then never**

**Steph—sorry I've never been a fan of Rory and Tristan.**

**AshleyX91—glad you love it!**

**amsterdamsbitch—I updated as soon as I could**

**Nathan'sRaven—you WILL find out today**

**Christine—these shows rock! Lol**

**Amanda—Thank you and here you go!**

**Bella—this is just the first of many twists! But glad you like!**

**Cilou—o0o0o I love the smiley face! and here's the update!**

**Go-sandy—thank you soo much. I wish I could update more too, but it takes me a while to sit down and type. By brain and hands don't connect. Lol**

**Now OnWithTheFic!**

Nathan, Lucas and Jake hadn't been playing for long before we all ran out onto the court. We could hear the school bell ring even from there, most likely Paris would be totally lost.

_"She'll just call me"_ I shrugged.

I sat on the bench with Haley as Peyton and Brooke started cheerleading.

Paris joined us soon after I told her where we were and she just watched in boredom, she was never big on sports, but I told her what I had found out about Tristan. The game ended with a long fight over the winner.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, first we are taking Paris to the mall, who's in?" Brooke exclaimed.

"I got club stuff to do, gotta pick out a band, but that can wait until tomorrow, I'm in!" Peyton volunteered.

"Count me in." Haley said.

"Well, mom should be by the café now, I gotta go talk to her. What bout you Nate?"

"I got work." He sighed.

"and I gotta go get Jenny."

"Are you coming by later Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, I think im gonna need it after today." He chuckled.

"Okay, see you then." She went over and gave him a kiss, as Haley did the same to Nathan and Peyton to Jake.

Everyone waved goodbye as the girls headed to the mall.

_Café, Lucas' POV-------_

The bells at Karen's Café rung as I entered, mom behind the counter, Andy at the counter grading or doing some other kind of paperwork, a waitress taking care of the few customers there and also the kitchen staff were there.

"Hey Luke. Soda?" Karen offered.

"No, I'll pass. Um… Mom, I need to talk to you now in private, it's really important."

"Can we talk here?" She asked.

"No, its private."

"Ohh, okay." I followed her outback to steps and we sat down. "Okay, Shoot."

"I wanna tell Rory and Paris."

"Tell them what."

"Who I am."

"You've only known them for a few days Lucas, this is crazy!"

"Yes, we'll they recognize me as Tristan and if I don't tell them why I look like Tristan, then they will tell people back at home and they will come and get us."

"Tristan, why did you try and steal from the safe. If it wasn't for all this behavior we wouldn't be in the witness protection program and hiding from everyone in Hartford."

"That's why I'm saying we should tell, so that they won't, they can keep a secret when it comes to matters as serious as this."

"Okay, just be 100 sure you can trust them to tell NOBODY!"

"Okay mom."

"Uhh, Karen, we need you out there" One of the cooks called as they opened the back door.

"Okay." She paused. "I'm coming."

_At the mall, Rory's POV----_

"So where first?" Peyton asked.

"So many choices," Brooke started, "Saks, BeBe, Coach, Macys, any really expensive stores."

"Saks." Peyton answered. The all skipped off to the store, Paris even joined in, even letting out a small smile that she tried her hardest to hide.

"So Rory, what do you know about fashion?" Brooke asked for background.

"Well I was raised in it, my mom sometimes designs clothes---but like not professionally,"

"Well she should, especially with that dress she made for the dance it was beautiful."

"Thanks Paris—I think."

We laughed as we searched through the teen section. By the end of the day we had bought her 5 short skirts, 6 tank tops, 2 long skirts, 2 pairs of shorts, a few pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shoes, a few sweatshirts and jackets, a coach bag and a LV wallet. Brooke really was rich.

An hour later we were home, Paris putting her clothes away and we were talking when Lucas walked into the room.

"Hey Lucas," I greeted echoed by Paris.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" He asked.

"LUKE ARE YOU COMING INSIDE?" Brooke yelled to him.

"Yeah, I just need like 10 minutes to talk with Paris and Rory, be right there."

He came in, sat on my bed but first closing the door.

"How well can you guys keep a secret?" He asked

"Pretty well." We both said.

"Rory this means even from your mom, and Paris that means out of the Franklin or even to Madeline and Louise."

"Yea, this must be serious."

"Well you know how I look like Tristan—but hopefully don't act like him?" He asked.

"yea." I answered

"That's because I am. Remember when I broke into the safe, and I had to go to military school."

I nodded.

"Well I lied. I was placed in the Witness Protection Program. That is why I couldn't tell you. Karen and I were just scared that if we didn't tell you guys you would tell people back in Connecticut that I was here and that they would find out and I would have to move again, or worse be killed."

We stared at him in disbelief.

"Just don't tell anyone." We stayed silent as he left the room to join Brooke.

**Okay, well that's all for now. I don't have any more time to write tonight and I want to get this update in. Sorry it was short. Feel free to leave ideas, I need them.**

**And also does anyone remember the name of the guy whose safe Tristan broke into? I need his name because he might make a comeback but I need him name. lol. **

**Remember   
More reviewsfaster updates   
And also ideas, because im sorta blanking out right now.**


	5. Just Like The Way He Used To Be

**Author: I-cant-think-of-a-name-lol**

**Title: Identity…**

**Category: One Tree Hill**

**Crossover: Gilmore Girls**

**Language: English**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or Gilmore girls.**

**Setting: Takes place in a different time then on TV. Both groups of friends are juniors in high school even on the show Rory, Paris and Tristan are 3 years older than Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton etc…**

**Summary: Every year Chilton does an exchange program with a regular high school in different towns. What happens when Rory and Paris go to Tree Hill High where they see Tristan or as everyone calls him Lucas? AU-WIP**

**Nathan'sRaven—I like your idea, but I really hate Rory and Tristan together, but I might do something like that. Thanks.**

**Sara—Thanks for the name.**

**Damagecontrol9—Thank you for the name.**

**Tickle582—Karen is really Lucas/Tristan's real mom. I don't remember in the show if he had a mom but this story is AU. And Lucas/Tristan met Brooke when he moved to Tree Hill and now they are together. And sorry but I hate Tristan and Rory together**

**Gannonsgrl—(jaw drops) how can u not like Brucas? I don't think Lucas is ending up with anyone but Brooke. I might do something like it, but it's staying Brucas. And thanks for the name. Also, I know Rory was a little OOC to skip school, but I just wanted to get her out with Lucas.**

**Jacqueline22393—this one's even sooner then the last! See I am getting better.**

**SaveTheFlowers—Here's your name again. I know its fun seeing your name in updates, I kind of feel you get to keep in touch with each reader a little better so I like putting this in. On Gilmore Girls Tristan was this "popular" guy that all the girls loved, he would always make-out with people in the hallway, and ALWAYS hit on Rory, who he called Mary (virgin Mary) and that drove Rory crazy. They did kiss once at a party, but otherwise nothing happened between them. Just thought you'd like to know what Tristan was like, it will help you understand.**

**Bballchick2404—the Brucas is staying!**

**Suckmacock—Dude, what's with your name, its disgusting, and thanks but I found out his name was Bowman.**

**Stef—I'm glad your understanding, I tried to use last chapter to get it cleared up. I guessed it worked!**

**After you read this chapter I'm going to take a vote that you can reply in reviews. A lot of you will like it, but others won't. Let's just say, im thinking of breaking my beliefs, based on what you guys want.**

**Now: On With the Fic.**

**: Lights: Camera: Action!**

Lucas walked into Brooke's room with a fake smile.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She said in a baby voice.

"Nothing, I just had to talk to Rory and Paris."

"Come here, sit down." They sat down on the edge of the bed, and Lucas stayed silent. "What happened Broody? You know you can tell me anything."

"No, it's nothing, just something I needed to get off of my chest, and it didn't work as well as I thought."

"Tell me." Brooke begged.

"I can't, c'mon I'm tired, lets go to sleep"

"No, not until you tell me."

"Well, then we'll be very tired for a very long time."

"Then why can you tell people you met yesterday but not your girlfriend?"

"It's more complicated then that."

"Then tell me, it can't be that complicated!" Brooke said fighting to keep Lucas from laying down and falling asleep, but then got up.

"Brooke where are you going?"

"If you won't tell me, then I'm going to ask people who will." She stormed out of the room, Lucas following her.

Brooke knocked loudly on Paris's door and then slammed it open.

"What's up with Lucas that he can tell you guys but not me?" Brooke screamed.

Paris and Rory were still blank faced over what Lucas had told them, that they jumped a mile high when they heard Brooke.

"Uh, nothing… important." Paris answered seeing Luke looking at her, shaking his head and giving her a no signal.

"Weren't you guys about to go to sleep?" Rory asked.

"Not until I find out what the hell is wrong."

"It's nothing." Rory, Paris and Lucas answered.

"That's what I don't believe. Goodbye Lucas."

He left giving her a kiss of the forehead and saying sorry.

"Tell me what's going on!" Brooke yelled.

"It's nothing! And even if we told you you wouldn't understand! There is nothing to worry about, Lucas is fine, he still loves you, he's not cheating or anything like that, I don't even get why he told us, it's just something about his... 3rd cousin 4 times removed that we know." Paris lied.

"Why couldn't he just tell me that?"

"Because he thought you wouldn't care because you don't know him." Rory answered.

"Oh, okay. I gotta go catch up with Luke, goodnight."

"'Night."

Brooke ran out the door and started running down the block to where Lucas was walking home. She finally caught up to him, "I'm sorry." She yelled.

"For what?"

"Rory and Paris told me."

"WHAT? THEY DID!" He yelled.

"Yeah, they told me about ur 3rd cousin 4 times removed."

"Oh, yea, why would I freak out about that?" He sighed with relief.

"C'mon lets go back to my place." They walked back slowly to the Davis' house.

Next Morning:

"Brooke wake up!" Lucas said gently to the girl next to him.

Brooke growled at him!

"C'mon Brooke. Wake up and I'll make you some coffee."

Brooke shot up at the word coffee. Together they walked into the kitchen where Rory had already made coffee and was serving some to Paris. "You guys want?"

Brooke nodded ferociously and Lucas just said "sure."

"So are you guys actually staying in school today?" Paris asked

"I think so."

"I defiantly am, 1 day of skipping is enough for me. I've only skipped once before in my life and that turned out half great and half hell." I responded.

"Details." Brooke said putting her cup down.

Rory took a sip before answering. "On the day of my mom's business school graduation, I kind of skipped school to go see this guy I liked. Even though I already had a boyfriend. He lived in New York and we leaved in Connecticut. I took a bus to get there and we had a great time. We even got to go to this really cool record store, got New York food, and talked at Central Park. That part was great, but the buses got delayed so I couldn't get back to my mom before her graduation so I was really mad at myself because my mom's my best friend. I even grounded myself from everything, Books, Dean—my boyfriend, TV, music, phone everything."

"Wow, you're hard on yourself." Lucas said.

"Well, I missed my mom's big day and let her be embarrassed by my grandparents." Rory finished.

"Brooke." Someone said.

She spun around and saw her parents.

"Wow, you guys DO live here."

"Very funny, you know we live here. Who are they?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Well this is Rory Gilmore and Paris Geller, you know Paris's parents. And this is my boyfriend Lucas."

"Did he spend the night here or just arrive." Mr. Davis asked.

"He's spent every night for the past few months here. Where have you been?"

"It's that Peyton leaving a bad impression on you." Mrs. Davis responded louder then she planned. All the teen's started cracking up.

"Do you know her?" Lucas asked still cracking up.

Brooke slapped him on the arm.

"Peyton's a good impression on me; I'm a bad one on her." Brooke confessed.

"Well tonight we're going to a party in Hartford. Brooke you're coming. Paris and Rory can come too."

"Thank you Mrs. Davis."

They left the house still confused.

Everyone continued laughing.

"So are you guys going to come?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," Rory answered.

"Sure." Paris answered in repeat of Rory.

"Luke you wanna come?" Brooke asked.

"No it's okay, I don't really like Hartford.

"_Most likely I'll see Bowman there." Lucas thought and Paris and Rory knew it._

"C'mon we gotta get ready. We have like two minutes." Brooke hurried.

"Can you shower that fast?" Lucas asked.

"I have gym first I'll shower then."

Brooke being the only one not ready hurried to go. The rest stayed in the kitchen.

_--------Rory's POV---------_

I took out a book and started reading.

"What are you reading?" Lucas asked.

"Memoirs of a Geisha, by Arthur Golden."

"I read that back in Chilton. It was pretty good."

"You actually did your homework Lucas?"

"I know it's a big surprise. So Mary who do you like better Tristan or Lucas?"

"Lucas." I said before even thinking.

"So are you still with what's his name?"

"Dean, its Dean and yes I'm with him."

"Cool."

I knew he was going to bring up the kiss, I just knew it.

"Okay Lucas, I know you're going to do it sooner or later, you're going to bring up the kiss."

"Actually I wasn't, but now that you did-"

I cut him off. "More like Tristan every second."

Brooke came down stairs then backpack in hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Luke answered.

They started walking before he turned around and blew me a kiss with a smirk. "Mary, Paris are you coming?"

"How did you used to like him?" I asked Paris.

"I don't know? He's such an ass now. We finally think he's good and then one conversation and he's an ass again."

"I know what you mean."

**My longest update yet!**

**Hope you liked! Please review.  
Next chapter: The party.**

**Poll: Should I put some romance between Tristan/Lucas and Rory?**

**Tell me in a review.**

**Xoxox—Dani aka I-cant-think-of-a-name-lol**


	6. Party, Sunrises and a Guy

**Thank you for all of the reviews. Unlike most chapters, I am just going to skip straight to the story, but thank you all for the reviews.**

**Overall vote:**

**Brucas:5  
Trory:5  
Neutral:1  
(if u said just flirting I put you under Brucas)**

**--okay, so it's a tie, ill just put flirting in but it will end up Brucas. YAY I like Brucas, I hate Trory but by reviewers demand I offered to do Trory. I went against all of my beliefs. So flirting it is.—**

**oh yea, just as a reminder, pairing are: Naley, Jeyton, Brucas, Rory/Dean (things will change though so don't be confused), Paris/Jaime**

**This chapter is Rory's POV, but I'm adding one paragraph with 3rd person POV so don't get confused. **

**Also this chapter is mostly Rory/a guy that you'll know later. But I promise it will connect later, the fact that this is mostly now about Tristan/Lucas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Mr. and Mrs. Davis' first names.**

"C'mon Paris! Rory! Let's go, the earlier we get there the sooner I can get drunk and pass out!" Paris screamed to us!

"Okay Brooke! We get it!" We had only been home from school for 2 hours, and we had to change quick to get onto Brooke's parents "private jet" so that we could get to Hartford on time.

Paris came out wearing one of her black dresses that she had brought.

"It will be nice going to a party without Madeline and Louise." Paris commented. I nodded.

I was wearing one of the dresses my mom had made. It was long a purple, sort of like the one from the dance, but it was shaped different.

"Oh my God! Rory where did you get that dress? I want a hundred by that designer!" Brooke exclaimed!

"My mom made it."

"Wow, your right you're mom really is good at making clothes." Brooke admired.

"Give her your sizes and she'll make you as many as you want."

"Thanks Rory."

"So where are the three beautiful girls?" Lucas appeared out of Brooke's room. His eyes immediately landed on Rory and how beautiful she looked. He couldn't stop but stare. Fortunately they were all so close together that everyone could think he was staring at his girlfriend.

"Goodbye Broody." Brooke gave him a kiss and then walked out.

"Bye Luke." Paris and I followed.

During the plane we talked about Tree Hill and Chilton, really everything. We landed a few blocks away from our destination, and had a limo bring us the rest of the way. We were a few hours early but they wanted to "Catch up with the hosts." The host's had some family over, but we were to have dinner with them. I felt so bad for my mom, right now she was probably sitting in the living room with my grandparents, dreading the Friday night dinner.

The driver drove up to the front door and opened the door. We walked out slowly, it was dark and we couldn't even see the house. Brooke knocked on the door and a maid answered. She took our coats and led us to a living room. I recognized everyone in there.

"Mom!" I exclaimed and ran to give her a hug.

"Richard, Emily! How great to see you!" Mr. and Mrs. Davis greeted.

"Julia, Samuel! We haven't seen you in so long. Hello Brooke."

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa."

"Hello Rory, Hello Paris."

"Lorelai this is Julia and Samuel Davis and their daughter Brooke. I hope you already know Paris and Rory. Brooke, Julia, Samuel this is our daughter Lorelai. Can I get you all something to drink. Rory a soda as usual?" I nodded to my grandfather. "Brooke?"

"Martini?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you were going to wait until later to get drunk." I said.

"Yeah right!" She scoffed.

"How about a soda." Grandpa corrected.

"Sure."

"Paris, you too?" She nodded.

He handed us our drinks and a white wine to each of the Davis'."

I sat down next to my mother, with Paris next to me.

"Hah! You go away to North Carolina and you still get dragged to Friday night dinners." Mom teased me.

"You be quiet! And I've been hanging out with hot guys all day!"

"You have a boyfriend Rory!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Dean broke up with me, like a few hours ago."

"You don't seem sad." She commented.

"Well, I'm not, I was going to break up with him anyway." I sighed.

"So Rory, Paris. How do you like Tree Hill so far." Grandma asked.

"It's very different." Paris commented.

"A lot different, the opposite of Chilton." I added.

"Very dramatic." Brooke added.

We looked at her and shrugged, she was right.

"Emily, dinner is ready."

"Thank you Victoria." She told the maid. We sat down and began to eat. We were all in our regular seats, except Paris and Brooke were both on the left of me, so I was sitting closest to grandpa. My mom the same way with the Davis' on the other side of her. We began to eat, and as usual Mom went on one of her rants.

"Where did dogs come from?" Mom spat out.

"Lorelai." Grandma sighed.

"Here we go again." I said.

"Well, all throughout history dogs have been pets, there must have been a time when dogs were wild."

"There probably was Lorelai, now eat your food." Grandpa commented back.

"Yes, but then what happened to all the wild ones."

"They were domesticated Lorelai. Do we have to listen to you act like yourself every single week."

"I have to listen to it everyday." I commented. "But she is right, I don't know of any species of wild dog, and they are still animals."

"Lorelai! We have guests."

"Fine mother."

"Welcome to my life," I whispered to Brooke who just laughed.

Soon after dinner guest started arriving, Brooke stared drinking, and Paris found herself talking to Jaime who was surprisingly there.

I wandered off from my mom and found this incredibly attractive guy talking to Bowman. He was semi-tall, had short blonde hair. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. I decided to go talk to Bowman, also giving me a chance to meet the other guy.

"Hey Bowman." I said.

"Hey Mary."

"I thought only Tristan called me that. You know, when he still went to Chilton."

"Well, me and Tristan."

"Tristan and I."

"When was the last time you even saw Tristan. Do you have any idea where he is? He left without telling me. I figured he'd tell you. He was in love with you."

"Well even though I hated him, he told me he went to military school in Oregon." I lied, now he wouldn't go searching in the right place. I was protecting I guy I despised. What had gotten into me?

"Why did you come over here, just to piss me off?" He asked.

"No, just wanted to see how things were at Chilton." I quickly made up. I also noticed that the other guy was starting at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Boring."

"Who's this?" I asked nodding to the other guy there.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Logan Huntzberger."

"Rory Gilmore," I introduced myself.

"So this is your," he paused, "grandparent's house."

"Yeah."

"I'm long family friend with Richard and Emily. So Rory, would you like a drink."

"Sure. Why don't you come with me." I nodded.

"So how do you stand being with Bowman?" I asked.

"We've known each other a long time. So wanna go sit down somewhere and talk?" He asked handing me a drink.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Some place that doesn't have a million people."

"So that narrows it down to room's guests aren't allowed into, and the bathroom. I have an idea. Follow me."

I led Logan into my room and we sat down in two of the chairs Grandpa and Grandma had in there.

"Whose room is this?" Logan asked.

"Mine." I answered.

"oh, you live here?"

"No, I live in Stars Hollow, it's a small town about a half hour from here. But for the next few weeks I'll be living in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Exchange student thing."

"Ah, I get it. How old are you?" He asked confused.

"11th grade. Why?"

"Well we live in the same town, and are the same age, wonder why we never see each other."

"Yeah. Well we must hang out when we get back." I insisted.

"Yes we must." We continued talking for a few hours. Eventually my phone rang.

"Hello Paris."

"we're leaving!" she sighed.

"Okay, meet you at the door." I closed the door.

"I have to go." I said. We stood up. "Goodbye Logan." I started walking out, but he grabbed me by the arm and leaned into a kiss. We pulled apart and smiled.

"See you Ace."

I walked out of my room, said goodbye to my mom and grandparents. Paris gave Jaime one more kiss and we walked out. A drunken Brooke stumbled into the limo. Soon enough we entered the plane and kept smiling.

"So how did things so with Jaime?" I asked Paris.

"Great, I wish he didn't have to live so far away. Princeton is a long drive."

"Who's Jaime?" Brooke asked.

"My boyfriend." Paris said.

"What about you, you look happy as hell." Brooke leaned in waiting for gossip.

"I think I might have a boyfriend. I was talking to this guy for a long time. He goes to our school and is our age but I hadn't met him before. We talked and then he kissed me."

"What's his name?" Brooke asked. "I might know him."

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh, he lives right next door. He's not your boyfriend. He can't have a girlfriend. He just does flings."

"Well, a fling sounds good right now. Not really ready for a next boyfriend. Dean and I just broke up today."

"You guys broke up?" Paris asked.

"Yeah but it's all good."

We landed and walked straight inside. Luke was waiting in Brooke's room, but immediately went to talk to me and Paris as soon as he got home.

"Did you see Bowman?"

"Hi to you too." Paris retorted.

"I did, I told him that Tristan went to military school---in Oregon."

"Good."

"But there is some bad news. He's good friends with the guy next door."

"Well, I'll just avoid him. Anyway I gotta go treat Brooke. Only a few people know how to make her calm when she's drunk, before she crashes. I am very experienced in that area." He laughed leaving the room.

Halfway through the night, I heard rocks being thrown at the window. I got up to see who it was, and then opened the window.

"Hey Ace." He said and kissed me.

"Hey Logan, umm it's 5 in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"I want to show you something. Get dressed." I threw on some real clothes and headed outside with him.

"The river court?"

"I just want to show you something."

We sat on the benches looking over the river. He had a blanket over us and I cuddled up to him half asleep. Within a half hour the sun started rising.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, just like you." Logan said peacefully. "The sunrise only appears just this way once every other month. This is one of the only times you can see it right over the river. Usually its further in the distance and it doesn't reflect."

"Can it do that?"

He nodded. "I just wanted to share this with you.

**wOOt my longest update ever!**

**Let me know if you like it. I have two ways the Rogan could go, either way I'll keep the Trory flirting, but let me know if you like Rogan. (if you don't like Rogan, Rory will be single, not with Jess or Dean or Lucas…)**

**Review please! I know you want to!**


	7. Something I Can't Trust About Those Two

**Hey, sorry if my updating takes a while, but I have more of a plot in my head now then recently, so updates should be more frequent. REVIEWERS U GUYS R THE BEST! I never though I would get 60 reviews in 6 chapters. I love u so much! I wish I could give u a hug, but…for obvious reasons… but here : internet hug:**

**Authors Note: I know Max is an English teacher, but in this story he also is a business teacher. (you'll understand in the chapter)**

_Karen's POV_

**Andy's office.**

"I can't believe he'd do this! What have I ever done to him?" Andy yelled as he continued packing his stuff at school. I was right next to him with another box.

"It's Dan, he'd do anything, including making you lose your job. Why did we ever let him know about us?"

"Because, other then to school people, it wasn't a secret."

"Come here Andy." I said pulling him into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, and we won't let Dan tear us apart."

"Yea," he whispered back. "Hey, since I don't get to meet the new teacher, any chance you could invite him over for dinner so I could meet him."

"Sure. But now people think I'm going to be sleeping with all the teachers." I laughed.

"Nope, your mine."

**Next day, Karen's business class.**

A man walked in, our new teacher. He had light skin, short brownish-black hair and a smile on.

"Hello, my name is Professor Medina, I'm your new teacher." He started the lesson, and I paid close attention as always.

After class I walked up to Professor Medina. "Hello Professor, I'm Karen."

"Hello Karen. Nice to meet you." I looked towards the door and saw Andy standing there waiting for me.

"So did you get to meet our old teacher?"

"No, I don't even get to know why he left. But I would have been great to meet him, learn what he was teaching, other then through notes." I laughed a little at his remark.

"Would you like to meet him?" I asked.

"Sure."

"He's coming over my house for dinner tonight, why don't you join us? And he's also right over there." I turned to the door where he smiled. "He wants to meet you, but is not allowed in the classroom anymore."

"Sure, I would love to. Thank you Karen." I gave him my address and he was to come at six. I left the classroom and put my arm around Andy walking out, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So who's a better teacher?" Andy asked.

"You."

**That night: 5:30 at Karen's. **

_Rory's POV_

Karen had invited Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Haley, me and a "special guest" along with Lucas, herself, Andy and her new professor to dinner.

At around 5:30 the doorbell rang. I heard Andy walk over to the door to answer it, but couldn't see who it was.

"Hi. I'm Lorelai, Rory's mother. Karen invited me." At hearing this I ran to the door.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as we hugged. She had only met Brooke so introduced her to everyone. We all sat down talking, well almost all of us, Brooke and Lucas were in his room doing who knows what, and Karen was cooking, but everyone else was there.

At 6 sharp the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably the new professor." Karen said, taking off her apron and handing it to Andy. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Karen."

"Hello, come on inside. I hope you don't mind a few others are joining us."

"Oh it's perfectly fine."

They walked into the living room, and I immediately recognized the professor.

"MAX?" My mother and I gasped.

"Lorelai, Rory!" He said as I got up and gave him a hug.

"Oh, I see you've met." Karen was surprised.

"Hi Max." Lorelai whispered. "Perfectly on time as usual, that gets annoying you know." She joked in an unsure way.

"Hello Paris."

"Hello professor."

"Professor Medina, this is Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Andy, and Brooke and Lucas should be here somewhere."

"I'll get them." Nathan volunteered as he got up.

"Have a seat." Karen invited.

He sat down and there was a long silence. 

"Well this is going to be a very uncomfortable night," Max pointed out to my mother.

"Yeah, we haven't talked since."

"Yeah." He ended.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Haley asked.

"Mr. Medina was our teacher back in Chilton." Paris answered.

"And, um, Lorelai and I were engaged." Max added on.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who got together." Andy whispered to Karen.

"Let me guess you got caught and fired?" Andy remarked.

"Well, I did get caught, I taught another year, and quit. But the consequences were large."

"At least you got to keep your job." Andy said.

"Oh, so that's why you got fired?"

"Yeah." Karen sighed moving closer to Andy.

Lucas, Brooke and Nathan came back at that time.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked. "Hello Lorelai, nice to see you again."

"Hello Brooke. And I have your dress in the car."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed about the dress my mother had made her.

"Is it just me or does he look like Tristan?" My mother whispered to me, but Max heard.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Cousins." Luke, Paris and I responded.

"We thought the same thing." I added

After a very long and uncomfortable dinner we went back to Brooke's, along with my mom. She was going to stay in my room, the bed was a queen so we could share. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight baby." She kissed my head.

As if on cue there was a knock on my outside door.

I got up and opened it, and instead of getting a "hello" or something like that, I got a kiss.

"Hey Logan." I responded after we pulled apart.

"Oh, whose Logan?" My mom said suddenly awake and sitting up.

"Mom, this is Logan. We met at Grandma's party and we've been sort of like hanging out and hooking up ever since."

"Hi." Logan said. "Mind if your daughter comes out for a little?"

"No, go ahead."

_Lorelai's POV_

I watched my daughter walk out the door with a guy, and I didn't know why but I couldn't trust him. Just like at dinner I had a feeling that I couldn't trust Max.

**Hey let me know what you think! And also feel free to leave ideas.**


	8. The Real Tristan and Hayden

**Identity: Chapter 8—The Real Tristan and Hayden**

**A/N: This will most likely be the second to last chapter of this story. As much as I love writing this story, I need to stick to one-shots, I go crazy with commitments to long stories. After this I will most likely do requests (look at top of my profile page for complete info). Please request because I am really looking forward to that.**

I followed Logan out to his car all giddy and excited to find out where we were going. Logan smiled unsurely but kept his eyes on the road. After a while of silence, he started looking at me and back at the road, forward and back, forward and back, road and me, road and me.

"Here have a drink." He offered unsurely holding to me a cup of some drink. I knew I should have asked what it was, but I just took it and swallowed down half. That's the last thing I remember.

xoxox- -

I couldn't do it, even though I promised Max I would. So I did it as fast as I could.

"Here have a drink." I whispered. She took it and my heart fell.

Rory swallowed down half and started coughing, he face started changing colors and her eyes widened before snapping shut. She grabbed her throat and continued coughing, before she lost consciousness. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was supposed to pretend, but I was really starting to like her, but I had to get someone to get to Tristan.

xoxox- -

I woke up feeling like I'd gone through hell, with a hangover even though I only had a small drink. Something must have happened last night. It was then I realized that I was in a dark room, no lights or others, tied to a chair by my hands and ankles. There was tape over my mouth and I had no idea where the hell I was. I tried screaming 'HELP!' but only muffled noises came out. I was stuck.

A light turned on and Logan walked out of the darkness towards me. "I'm so sorry Ace, I didn't want to do this, I really like you, but there's something that needs to be done."

xoxox- -Next Morning

Lucas woke up with Paris and Brooke searching everywhere for who knows what.

"Good Lucas your awake. Help us find Rory." Brooke threw the blankets off of him and rolled him out of the bed.

"Where is she?" He asked suddenly panicked.

"When we woke up she wasn't here. Lorelai might know, but every time we try to wake her up, she bites, literally." Brooke said showing her finger with teeth marks on it. "Karen, Andy, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Tutor Girl are on their way over to help us."

"Lorelai wake up!" Paris screamed for the hundredth time. This time Lorelai shot up.

"Wha, Wha, What's going on?" She shuttered.

"Rory's Gone."

"I knew I couldn't trust him!" She said getting up and searching the house. She thought back to the last time Rory disappeared with Dean. She trusted Dean, she didn't trust Logan. At least her mother wasn't here this time.

"Trust who?" Lucas asked.

"Logan." She mumbled as she continued looking. "Call her cell."

"We tried. She left it here." Brooke responded.

"Wait you let her go with Logan. I know how to get her back."

"LUCAS NO!" Karen who had just walked in with the others screamed.

"Mom, she's gone because of me, so we need to tell."

"Lucas, you can't tell." Haley said. They had known each other forever, including while he was Tristan, so AKA she knew who he was.

"Lucas, you really seriously can not." Nathan panicked. Being Lucas's brother, he also knew.

"Everyone sit down." Lucas ordered, as calm as he could.

"What's going on Lucas? What aren't you telling us?" Peyton worried.

"Andy, Peyton, Jake, Lorelai, Brooke. As you can tell, there's something I need to tell you guys."

"Lucas-" Brooke started in a soft concerned tone, that most would never guess she was able to produce.

"MY NAME IS NOT LUCAS! AND HER NAME IS NOT KAREN. MY NAME'S TRISTAN AND SHE'S MELISSA!" Lucas exploded. "When I was in my old school in Hartford, I hug out with a bad group of kids."

"Yeah, and he was also a cocky, arrogant asshole." Paris described.

"Paris you loved me."

"Well, that was before we went on a date." They both shrugged.

"Anyway, me and my friend Bowman broke into his Dad's safe. We were caught by his Dad and he was pissed off at me. SO much, that I had to join the witness protection program."

"So that explains why everyone called you Tristan, but how came you told Paris, Rory, Nathan and Haley but not the rest of us including your girlfriend." Brooke pouted.

"Well Nathan's really my brother, we just had different moms, Haley and I have known each other forever so she helped us out when we moved here. We were afraid that Paris and Rory would tell people back home that there was somebody who looked like me here, and then Bowman would find out and my cover would be blown, so I had to tell them."

"So what does this have to do with Logan?" Andy asked highly interested.

"We knew it as soon as he moved here. He wanted to catch us. He's working with Bowman. He kidnapped Rory to get to me. He's not Logan Huntzberger, he's Hayden Bergdoll.

"So what are we going to do?" Lorelai spoke for the first time.

"They want me, they can have me." Lucas

"And we're gonna help." Haley took charge.

**Heyy hoped you like. Review please.**


	9. Hales in Charge

**Hey guys sorry I made you wait so long. I had MAJOR writer's block. So the least I can do is beg for forgiveness, update n thank all of u. This chapter will be short and kind of rushed. As much as I love it I can't do this story anymore. So this is it. Sorry for disappointment but no more updates and no sequal. But I will be writing plenty of one-shots and songfics.**

**Gannonsgrl- yea, I know it was different. Sorry I didn't follow up on the ASAP.**

**Giffy-Same thing as Gannonsgrl, im sooo sorry.**

**Tickle582-I know you wont be reading this, but im sorry I love Brucas and I cant write Trory. I never like Tristan.**

**Laine7727-I couldn't think of a name and I was talking to my friend online and her last name is Bergdoll so I just used that. I know not the most common name.**

**BballChick2404-Yeppp the Brucas will not end!**

**Nathan'sRaven-Thank you. Fast twist n turns r fun!**

**KelseyRadcliffe-Thank you. Yea, it must be confusing, that's a bad episode to miss, but you know DVD's make up for that!**

**Thanks to all of you sooo much! I love you and thanks for your support. Now enough waiting, here is the very late chapter.**

**To Refrest your memory: REAL NAMES (I might spell them wrong though)  
Lucas Scott-Tristan Dugrey**

**Karen Roe-Melissa Dugrey**

**Logan Huntzberger-Hayden Bergdoll**

**And for those who don't know on the phone 67 makes it so no caller ID name comes up.**

"Okay here's the plan, using Rory's cell phone we're going to call Hayden. I'll trace the call and we'll all head there. Tristan will head in first, everyone else will stay back. He'll try to talk him down. We don't know if it's only Logan or Hayden or whatever so we'll have backup. Tristan call the WPP and get some people to stay hidden outside and if anything should happen they can help. If worst comes to worst, we'll all head in. I know it sounds simple, but it won''t stay that way."

"Wow Hales, you're fast at making up plans." Nate noted and she blushed.

They all went off to start the plan. Tristan and Melissa got on the phone with the WPP who gladly but worridly excepted the plan but stayed on the phone for a location.

Haley walked into Rory's room where her cell phone lay on the nightstand. She picked it up and noticed a piece of paper under it. It read:

Logan's Cell : 910-555-8653

She placed down the paper and dialed 67-555-8653. Taking a deep breath she waited for him to pick up. She already had everything set up on Brooke's computer for tracking.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Whoops wrong number." Haley pretended in a disguised voice and hung up. "According to this, they're under the river court." She puzzled.

"Oh God, how does he know about that place?" Brooke asked.

"How do you?" Haley gave her a look.

Tristan started to turn red as he looked at Brooke.

"We discovered it when we first started going out." He responded.

"How?" Jake asked.

"That's not really important is it?" Tristan said. He told the WPP guy the location and headed out.

In only a few minuites they had made it to the River Court. Lucas headed down a small trap door that he had discovered right near the river and everyone else grabbed the basketball they kept there and played a little. Using as a disguise, even the agents who came joined in. The girls cheered and the boys played.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo

"LOGAN LET ME GO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Rory screamed for the hundredth time. Tristan heard her screams and was heart broken, but had to be strong.

"LET HER GO HAYDEN!" Tristan yelled.

"No Tristan why should I?" 

"Because this is between you and me not Rory."

"Get Lorelai."

"What, why?"

"It's not my orders, just do it. She'll be fine. Listen Trist, I don't wanna do this I was pulled in."

"So get out Hayden! You have rights whose keeping you in. And why the hell do you need Lorelai?"

"Just get her." A voice spoke.

"Max!" Rory questioned.

"That's Mr. Medina to you."

"What the hell?" Tristan and Rory questioned.

"Yes, I am the leader of this plan. I needed to get Tristan and Melissa back for tearing apart the Bowmans. We were very close and planned to keep it that way. We stuck together even if it mean getting you."

"Oh my god." They all heard a voice whisper. Haley stood there hidden but frozen with a video tape of everything that happened. Not even Tristan knew. She pressed a button that the WPP had given her letting them know when to come in. They filed in putting both Hayden and Max into handcuffs. Their trial was to take place in two weeks but we all knew who would win.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo**2 weeks later**xoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxooxooxooxoxo

"Both Hayden Bergdoll and Max Medina are pleaded guilty. Case closed." The judge called slamming down her gavel. There was a loud applause from the Tree Hill and Stars Hollow gangs as Hayden and Max were lead away once again in handcuffs.

"Thanks Hales, your video saved the day." Tristan gave her a hug.

"So Tristan, what will you do now? Stay in Tree Hill?" Brooke questioned giving him seductive puppy dog eyes.

"I was thinking staying in Tree Hill. And I really hate the name Tristan Dugrey so ill stay with Lucas Scott. And we can live happily ever after. As long as our friends from Connecticut visit us!" Everyone nodded and cheered and they celebrated the end of this part of their life.

**Finito**


End file.
